Murphy's Love
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: This story was based off of one of my favorite songs "Blue Jeans and a Rosary" by Kid Rock. Met Murphy at a restaurant, being thrown into the life of the Saints! Much more to come!


_At a roadside bar in Tennessee_

_I met an angel to rescue me_

_She rescued me_

_She wore blue jeans and a rosary_

_Believed in God and believed in me_

_All her friends think she's a little crazy_

_She wears a smile, heart on her sleeve_

_Don't give a damn what the world thinks of me_

_She tells me it's all good_

_She's happy with a bad seed_

_Happy to be misunderstood_

_Blue Jeans And A Rosary By Kid Rock _

"Ya ready?" he asked, throwing the last of their stuff in the back of the car.

"Yeah," she said, adjusting the rosary around her neck.

"Let's go," he said, pulling her towards him.

_She had met Murphy at a restaurant in Tennessee where she was working. He had come in one night, very drunk, stumbling and mumbling about his brother. She sobered him up gave him coffee, listened to him talk about his brother, the loss of his dad, and something about him being on the run. He kept coming back to the restaurant, sweet talking her until she agreed to go on date with him. They talked all night that night, barely understanding each other due to his Irish/Boston accent and her very thick southern accent. They shared stories, she learned that he had a twin, Connor, that was still in Boston, his Ma was in Ireland, his Da had been killed. She told him about leaving home, living on her own, leaving an abusive relationship. _

"I fuckin hate long drives," he groans, getting in the driver's side of the car.

"Hey I tried to get you to get plane tickets," she laughed.

"Really…" he says, raising his eyebrows at her.

"You criminal types," she said, shaking her head leaning over kissing him on the cheek.

_Their relationship was just like them, a bit impulsive, fast. They went on a few more dates, he moved into her house, all in a matter of months. They loved each other, were made for each other. They fought…they made up. The sex was hot, rough at times, the best either of them had had. _

"What the hell we listenin too?" Murphy spits, throwing the butt of his cigarette out the window.

"Music," she answers, looking over at him.

"Shit aint music. Get dat out of the back der," he answered pushing the button on the player throwing the CD out the window.

"Really? You ass! I liked that CD," she said, hitting him in the arm as she got on her knees, her ass up in the air, digging in the back for the damn Dropkick Murphy CD he was always listening too.

"Yeah really," he said taking a handful of her cheek squeezing hard enough to make her yelp.

"Dammit….Murph! Can't keep your hands off me?" she giggles, shaking her ass at him.

"Not an ass dat nice," he says slapping her ass.

"Did yer find it?" he asked.

"Yea…here," she says, falling back into the passenger seat beside him, handing him the CD.

He puts the CD in, cranking the volume up, singing every word of his favorite song. She loves when he is this mood, most of the time he always looks like he is in deep thought with a worried look on his face…upset over something. So to see him smiling, happy, and singing, makes her smile she slides over closer to him, his arm going around her shoulder.

"So come on now honey, I'll make you feel pretty. These other gals mean nothing to me," he belts out, looking at her with a grin on his face. "'Cause I'm more than a handful, you'll see," he winks at her, making her giggle.

_The night she learned why he was in Tennessee was an eye opener for her. They were lying in bed talking; she asked him why he was here and not there if he missed his brother so much. He told her the story from the beginning about the Russians in the bar, and what he and his brother were doing. She remembered watching the news about that but she never thought that the blue eyed, love of her life that she shared a bed with was one of the "Saints" that they were talking about. He told her about the day his Da was killed and about him and his brother going to prison, told her how Smecker had helped them get out of prison. He told her they decided that they should spilt for a while and Connor wanted to stay there with Eunice, the FBI woman that helped them that he had fallen for. He told her he would leave if she wanted him too, figuring she wouldn't want to be with a known criminal.__S__he told him he was crazy, and if he left that bed she would kill him. _

"More than a handful …huh," she giggled, running her hand up his leg.

"Fuck…yer know it, girl," he said.

Her hand moves up his thigh, rubbing his length through his jeans, feeling him growing under her touch; her lips kissed and nibbled on his neck leaving a mark, knowing he will bitch about that later.

"Damn….stop teasing me" he moans trying to concentrate on driving. She moves around so that she is laying across the front seat, her dress slipping up just enough for her ass to be on display. His hand goes straight to the cheek of her ass, slapping it. "Damn…I love your ass," he moans as he feels her unbutton his jeans. He set the cruise control, one less thing to worry about, and moved his foot off the gas pedal.

She unzips his pants, looking up to him as she slides her hand into his briefs pulling him free of the constraints of his jeans. She licks his length from base to tip, paying close attention to the sensitive tip, gently sucking, and running her tongue along the slit. She starts to take him deeper down her throat, swirling her tongue around him, her hands between his legs, rubbing his balls through his jeans.

"Fucking …..shit," he moans as she takes his entire length down her throat, the tip hitting her throat, he can feel her throat how tight it is.

She pulls her mouth away from him, her hand taking over, stroking him. "Pay attention to the road now," she smirks at him, as she takes him back into her mouth.

Bobbing her head, sucking, humming, she starts moaning when she feels that his fingers have found their way to her dripping pussy.

"So…..let's see who comes first" he laughs shoving two fingers into her.

She giggles with him in her mouth, she feels his thigh muscles tighten when she does, the vibration from her mouth doing great things for him. She takes his challenge sliding him all the way into her throat again. She knew one thing for sure that would set him over the edge; she starts humming with him in her throat.

" Dammit…not fair," he groans.

He starts working his fingers in harder, hooking his fingers, finding that special spot, moving his thumb to her clit, rubbing her, drawing small circles, stroking her sensitive flesh.

She digs her fingers into his thigh, trying to fight off her orgasm until he has his. She hollows out her cheeks, sucking a bit harder, working most of him with her hand.

"Fuck," he growls as he pulls his hand away from her pussy, going to grip her head, pushing her further onto him. His juices covered her mouth and throat; she swallows all that he gives her.

Pulling away from him with a smile on her face, "You aint done," she moaned, moving around on the seat so he would have better access to her.

His fingers go back to work, but not for long; he can feel her tighten around his fingers as she screams his name and grinds against his fingers, riding out her orgasm.

"Damn, girl ….I love watching ya come," he moaned, pulling her up to him throwing his arm around her.

"I love when you make me come," she smirks, kissing his neck.

"Maybe I won't hate this long drive, if there is more of that in store for me," he smirks.

"There is plenty more where that came from," she moans, nuzzling her face into his neck.

_When he had told her he wanted to go back to Boston, to check on his brother, she was sad about him leaving her. She loved him she wanted him to stay with her, but she kept her mouth shut. She knew he needed to see his brother. The day he started packing his stuff to leave, he asked her why she wasn't packing her shit, because he was not leaving without her; she needed to get the shit she needed packed because he didn't know if he was coming back. She packed the__important stuff she needed, and called the restaurant to told her boss she was leaving, not sure if she was coming back or not. _

"I love ya Murph," she said

"Love ya baby," he said, kissing her on the head.


End file.
